LIDAR is a system that measures the distance to a target object by reflecting a laser pulse off of the target and analyzing the reflected light. More specifically, LIDAR systems typically determine a time of flight (TOF) for the laser pulse to travel from the laser to the target object and return. The distance to the target object then may be determined based on the TOF. These systems may be used in many applications including: geography, geology, geomorphology, seismology, transport, and remote sensing. For example, in transportation, automobiles may include LIDAR systems to monitor the distance between the vehicle and other objects (e.g., another vehicle). The vehicle may utilize the distance determined by the LIDAR system to, for example, determine whether the other object, such as another vehicle, is too close, and automatically apply braking. Conventional LIDAR systems may require multi-chip solutions in which the driver circuitry for the laser and the timing circuitry to determine the TOF are separate circuits.